


Trust is Love

by GoddessOfSpite



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Lovey Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSpite/pseuds/GoddessOfSpite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Zane needs to hear Riley out, and of course the only way Riley can think of is through the school's announcement system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a looooooooooooooong time ago, but I still like it and I hope y'all do too! This stays true to the degrassi universe up until before The Way We Get By.

I had never been so nervous in my life. Was I really going to do this? I mean sure I know that if anybody said anything I'd just ignore it, but would it be worth it if Zane didn't forgive me? I wasn't sure about much besides the fact that I really loved him, and that I'd do whatever it took to keep him happy and as my boyfriend. 

I looked around the school and saw all the happy couples (and a few fighting ones) all seeming to talk about the upcoming Valentine's Day dance, and I realized I wanted to take Zane. So letting a calming exhale go, I walked into the glass announcement room and turned on the equipment. 

"Uh.. Hi there Degrassi! I know I'm interrupting class and stuff, but I just have to get something off my chest. I'm gay, and Zane Park was the greatest boyfriend in the world to me, Riley "the dumb jock" Starvros. I say he "was" because we're broken up and it's because of me like always. I always screw things up somehow, and he always takes me back. I don't deserve him, and I love him so much. So Zane if you're watching I hope you'll take me back and let me take you to the Valentine's Day dance." I said into the video camera to all of Degrassi Community High School. 

It wasn't until later that I saw Principal Simpson was right there looking at me straight in the eyes. I instantly regretted the public admission until I noticed Zane in all his handsome glory walking towards me.

The audible "ohhs" and "ahhs" outside the announcement room grew in sound as Zane stood right next to Principal Simpson, and I didn't care. It was time for Zane to know that I would do anything for him, even announcing it to the whole school and dealing with the punishment that I knew was coming.

I walked out of the glass case, and stood in front of Simpson. His expression softened as Zane moved to stand beside me and grab my hand holding it tightly. I started to speak to apologize for my brash actions, but he stopped me. He just smiled and walked away but not before telling me that I had detention for the next week.

It was worth it though, especially if Zane holding my hand meant that he wanted me back. 

Turning to my boyfriend, he pulled me closer to him and gave me a quick kiss then a slower longer one. I almost forgot where we were, but thankfully someone shouting "get a room" broke me out of my trance.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, and looking into his deep brown eyes as I gave him one last kiss. I felt everyone's eyes on us, judging us, but I could care less. 

As we walked off to the parking lot, I told Zane all about how after our last breakup I couldn't deal with it anymore. So against my mother's advice I told my father. He actually was pretty chill with it, telling me I'd always be his boy and that he wanted to meet Zane. A small grin spread across his face, and he told me he knew that my father would be open to it.

As we walked towards the entrance to the school I saw all the paper hearts around and whispered in Zane's ear "I love you, and happy Valentine's Day baby." 

I kissed his cheek one last time before walking out into the cold air holding hands and thinking how one day I'd love to do this again with him. But in a much more formal setting.


End file.
